This disclosure relates to ceramic processing. Ceramic materials are known and used for components such as coatings, ceramic bodies and ceramic matrices. Ceramic materials may be fabricated using techniques such as powder processing and sintering, polymer impregnation and pyrolysis, or melt or slurry infiltration. However, these processing techniques can limit the chemistry and microstructure of the ceramic material.